


all over my skin that's art splattered

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i dont even, like this is really sappy, sappiness abound, what title skills i have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Sawamura Daichi expresses his love, and he’s lucky that Sawamura Daichi loves him.</p><p>For the KuroDai Week 2016 Day 4: Confessions/<strike>Mutual Pining</strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	all over my skin that's art splattered

**Author's Note:**

> I planned to write mutual pining but I guess today is not that day.
> 
> This is short and rushed, but hopefully the fluff makes up for it.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Apologies for any mistakes. Enjoy!

Daichi doesn’t say “I love you”, not in ways that you would usually hear. He shows it. He’s a true Japanese like that. Kuroo, most of the time, does not mind. After all, it’s part of the package that he has fallen and continue to love. Although sometimes, he wishes that his boyfriend could be vocal about it. What’s a small admission, from time to time, right?

But nevertheless, Kuroo shakes his head and accepts it as it is. Kuroo knows where they stand, and where he is in Daichi’s life and heart.

This is how Sawamura Daichi expresses his love, and he’s lucky that Sawamura Daichi loves him.

So it was quite understandable that Kuroo Tetsurou stiffened when he felt the calloused fingers of his lover on his bare back. It was tentative, at first, fleeting as it traced the lines of muscles visible during his relaxation. He willed himself not to turn around, or even voice anything out. Daichi must have thought he’s already asleep, but Kuroo’s sure if he knew that he was actually awake and feigning it, this rare moment of openness from Daichi would undoubtedly stop.

So Kuroo let Daichi be.

Kuroo frowned slightly, after a few minutes of tracing. He noticed that there was a certain pattern in Daichi’s strokes. He keeps on repeating the same strokes, and it wasn’t until Kuroo reached what he thinks is the end of it did he realize what Daichi was doing.

Daichi was writing on his back.

Forcing himself to concentrate on the strokes and not on the actual feel of Daichi’s fingers on his back was quite a struggle for Kuroo. But Daichi is writing - _saying_ something, and he’ll be damned if he misses it.

‘- _teru_ ’, it says at the end, and this gave Kuroo even more motivation to figure out the riddle. His eyes widened when he finally got the first two characters Daichi was repeatedly writing on his skin.

‘ _Ai_ ’, then ‘ _shi_ ’. Kuroo’s eyes widened, and there was a painful, but welcome, throb in his chest, when he pieced the words together.

‘ _Aishiteru_ ’, it says. ‘ _I love you_ ’, Daichi was telling him. Instead of whispering it softly in his ears, Daichi was branding it on his skin. Instead of saying it out loud, Daichi was burning and reaching the deepest part of his heart and soul. Kuroo blinked back the tears that almost fell from this admission.

No one could blame him. This was the first time Daichi has ever told, or well, _technically_ wrote, that he loves him; that he’s serious, judging by the way he wrote it.

It continued for a while, until Daichi stopped, but not without adding Kuroo’s name at the very end.

Kuroo felt the bed dip as Daichi shifted his position, getting ready to get some sleep. Kuroo didn’t even hide his movements as he turned around and closed his arms around Daichi’s waist. The other stiffened, but he only held him closer and tighter.

“I love you too, Daichi.” He whispered softly on the other’s ear, and he felt the shiver that this caused on the shorter man. He also felt Daichi’s nape heat up, possibly from the pretty blush that Kuroo was so sure was adorning Daichi’s face. He would want Daichi to look at him, but he knows that Daichi isn’t ready to face him yet.

But as unexpected as how this all started, Daichi turned around to take a look at Kuroo, and wrapped his arms around the skinny waist of his lover as well. The signs of his blush, still there, visible under the moon’s light.

“You’re awake,” Daichi accused, but without any real heat.

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world, Daichi.” Kuroo said, not hiding the beautiful smile Daichi’s feels very privileged to see. Without anything else to do, he returned it with one of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I will cringe at that title for the rest of the evening.


End file.
